Boys don't cry
by Alienigena
Summary: Un court one-shot sur ce qui se passe juste après la mort de Lucy (mon OC). Ou comment Spock décide qu'il ne pleurera pas sa sœur, et que seule la colère lui permettra de faire face aux souvenirs qui lui reviennent malgré lui. Parfois, il n'est pas bon d'avoir une mémoire eidétique.


_Voici mon dernier texte en date, et je vous préviens, il n'est pas franchement marrant (euphémisme). Il aborde le thème du deuil, donc si c'est un sujet sensible pour vous, lire cette fic n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée. J'avais juste... besoin de l'écrire. Il se passe quelques jours après la mort de la sœur de Spock, Lucy, dans un accident (que je n'ai pas très envie de raconter ici), le jour des 16 ans de son frère. Le titre vient d'une chanson de The cure. Les passages en italiques proviennent de ma fic "Bon anniversaire, Spock". Et je rappelle, à toutes fins utiles, qu'Aragorn et Arwen sont des poulpes. Pour l'ambiance musicale, je conseille "The unforgiven" de Metallica._

* * *

 **Boys don't cry**

Tout, dans sa chambre, lui rappelait que 9,76 jours auparavant, il l'avait entendue rire.

Il ne pleurerait pas.

Il y avait les photos, parfaitement triées dans un album. Leurs anciennes règles, autrefois punaisées au mur, qu'il conservait, soigneusement rangées, dans des tiroirs de son bureau. Le brevet signé par le président de la Fédération, encadré au-dessus de sa commode. Une fleur séchée qu'elle avait placée à la tête de son lit, un jour, sur un coup de tête, et qu'il n'avait jamais retirée. Le livre de contes qu'elle lui avait offert pour ses dix ans, sur l'étagère près de la porte.

 _La troisième fée, c'est toi, n'est-ce-pas ?_

 _Attends de voir les coups que je vais te mettre dès qu'on commencera les entraînements, et tu verras si je suis une fée !_

Les fées étaient immortelles. Mais _elle_ ne l'était pas.

La tunique qu'il mettait pour aller s'entraîner dans le désert avec elle gisait au pied du lit. Il se demanda un bref instant ce qu'elle faisait là, qui l'avait sortie, ou avait oublié de la ranger.

Le plus difficile à regarder était le dessin. Il n'avait jamais quitté sa place, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Cela faisait 12,036 ans qu'il était là. Les couleurs étaient passées à présent, mais les deux enfants étaient toujours "reconnaissables". L'un en bleu, l'autre en rouge, comme toujours.

Mais il ne pleurerait pas.

Il regarda ses mains, et s'aperçut qu'il s'était enfoncé les ongles dans les paumes si profondément que du sang coulait. Il ne ressentait rien cependant.

Parce que les Vulcains ne ressentent pas, c'est bien connu.

 _Je te connais, je sais ce que tu penses, je sais ce que…_

 _Ce que tu ressens_ , avait-elle voulu dire.

Mais plus maintenant. Plus jamais. Plus jamais personne ne le comprendrait.

Sur l'armoire, la lyre vulcaine, qui avait un peu pris la poussière. Il ne l'avait pas nettoyée cette semaine, comme il le faisait toujours. Il ne ferait de toute façon plus jamais de musique. Il ne ferait plus jamais rien qui lui rappellerait à quel point il avait peu profité de sa présence. Toujours sur ses gardes, toujours si parfaitement Vulcain.

La maison était silencieuse. Il ne savait pas ce que faisaient ses parents, ni même où ils se trouvaient. Il aurait voulu partager le chagrin de sa mère, qui venait de perdre sa fille pour la deuxième fois, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'était pas certain de jamais retrouver la volonté de faire quoi que ce soit.

 _Je ne suis pas sur le dessin parce que je ne suis pas vraiment dans ta vie. Tu t'en fiches que je sois là ou pas. C'est dommage, parce que moi aussi, plus tard, j'aurai mon vaisseau et j'irai explorer les étoi… les planètes._

Il l'avait rajoutée pourtant. A côté de lui dans ce vaisseau au dessin absurde, absolument pas conçu pour voler. Et ainsi, elle était entrée dans sa vie. Elle lui avait montré la voie. Et jamais, jamais, elle ne quitterait Vulcain, jamais elle n'irait explorer l'univers avec lui. Il avait cru tenir son futur dans ses mains, lorsque M. Scott lui avait offert son premier uniforme – mais que lui restait-il, à présent ? Quel avenir pouvait bien l'attendre, puisqu'elle n'était plus là pour le partager avec lui ?

 _Spock comme officier scientifique, et moi à la sécurité._

Il ne pleurerait pas.

Pas parce qu'il était Vulcain, et que les Vulcains ne pleurent pas. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Mais il savait que s'il commençait à pleurer, il ne s'arrêterait jamais.

 _Spock, tu sais que je vais forcément mourir un jour, n'est-ce-pas ? Et probablement avant toi. Les humains ont une espérance de vie bien moins longue que celle des Vulcains. C'est logique._

Logique. Elle avait dit _logique_. Et bien sûr, ça l'était. Mais pas à dix-huit ans. Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt.

Il porta les mains à ses tempes. De la malédiction d'avoir une mémoire eidétique. Il se souvenait d'absolument _tout_. La façon dont elle replaçait une mèche toujours rebelle derrière son oreille droite. Le petit bouton argenté qu'elle avait cousu sur le col de son uniforme de Starfleet. La grimace qu'elle faisait lorsque leur mère lui servait trop de légumes à son goût. La tirade de _Jules César_ qu'elle récitait devant l'aquarium. Le grain de beauté sur sa paupière gauche, qui attirait le regard.

Si seulement elle était restée sur Terre. Si seulement Mia et Arthur n'avaient pas compris qu'elle n'était pas la fille d'Helen, mais celle d'Amanda. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas contacté leur mère. Elle serait restée sur Terre. Ils ne se seraient jamais connus. Il n'aurait jamais éprouvé cette douleur intolérable.

Elle ne serait pas morte.

 _Et… il existe aussi une autre Lucy et un autre Spock qui ne se connaissent pas, qui ne se sont jamais rencontrés ?_

Comme il enviait ce Spock d'un autre univers, qui existait forcément quelque part. Lui ne souffrait pas. Lui n'avait pas à se préoccuper de tous ces souvenirs qui bouillonnaient en lui, envahissaient son esprit, descendaient le long de son cœur, le comprimaient dans un étau glacé - et cependant, pas assez pour l'anesthésier, pas assez pour l'empêcher de ressentir, pas assez pour le tuer à son tour.

Il ne l'avait pas assez remerciée. Pas assez aimée. Il ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point elle comptait pour lui.

 _Tu te rends compte que tu as, en un quart d'heure, plus touché I-Chaya que moi en deux ans et demie ?_

Il avait été odieux avec elle. Non, pire, il avait été _Vulcain_. Il ne lui avait pas donné ce qu'elle attendait de lui. _Plus tard_ , s'était-il dit. Plus tard, je la prendrai dans mes bras. Plus tard, je lui dirai. Plus tard, toujours plus tard.

Et maintenant, le _plus tard_ s'était changé en _trop tard_.

Il ne pleurerait pas. Ses yeux étaient secs. Il ne pleurerait pas.

Il sentit, presque avec soulagement, la colère monter en lui. La colère lui permettait de maîtriser les autres sentiments, de les enfouir, de les brûler. Avec une rage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il balaya d'un revers de bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

Le bruit de verre brisé, de feuilles froissées, le bruit de désastre qui accompagna la chute ne fit que renforcer sa fureur. Il ne pleurerait pas, il ne pleurerait pas, il ne pleurerait pas. Et le cri désespéré qu'il entendait ne venait pas de lui, c'était impossible, il était Vulcain, il ne criait pas, il maîtrisait ses sentiments, il gardait le contrôle en toutes situations. Il percevait cependant la vibration, dans sa poitrine, et il savait que s'il n'avait pas commencé à hurler, il aurait pleuré, et non, non, non, il ne pleurerait pas.

 _Tu crois vraiment que tout le monde y arrive mieux que toi ? La voie vulcaine est un chemin long et difficile, même Sarek le dit._

La voie vulcaine était impossible à suivre. La voie vulcaine n'expliquait pas comment vous pouviez survivre lorsque votre sœur mourait le jour de ses dix-huit ans.

La fleur séchée alla rejoindre l'album photo à terre. Il les piétina. Un coup de poing sur le lit en brisa le montant. Un autre enfonça la porte de l'armoire.

Un jour, il avait cassé un miroir. Parce que des imbéciles se moquaient de lui, au centre d'enseignement. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que la souffrance à cette époque. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait d'être séparée d'elle pour toujours.

Lorsque son père apparut sur le seuil, probablement alerté par le bruit, il lui jeta à la tête le livre de contes.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! hurla-t-il. Va-t'en, laisse-moi !

 _La colère, toujours la colère. Ça te perdra, tu sais ça ?_

 _Eh bien, que ça me perde_ , songea-t-il, haletant, en saisissant l'uniforme offert par M. Scott et en le déchirant de haut en bas. Et ce brevet qu'elle avait sollicité pour lui, l'an dernier, à quoi lui servait-il, si elle n'était plus là ?

Il était de nouveau seul. Sarek avait disparu. Il espéra qu'il n'était pas allé chercher sa mère.

Sa chambre ressemblait à un champ de ruines. Il avait, à un moment donné, cassé la chaise, renversé son bureau, envoyé quelque chose de lourd dans la vitre de la fenêtre. Sa lyre, peut-être. Qui gisait au sol, les cordes rompues, la corne tordue.

Il ne lui avait pas assez composé d'airs, pas assez joué de musique. Ils n'avaient pas passé assez de temps ensemble. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait.

 _J'imagine que ça ne te ferait pas plaisir que je t'embrasse ?_

Dire qu'il avait osé répondre « pas vraiment » !

Au fond de sa gorge, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Il le ravala. Il ne pleurerait pas.

Sur une impulsion totalement irrationnelle, il quitta sa chambre et ouvrit brutalement la porte de celle de sa sœur.

Son parfum le heurta, le cueillit comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. 9,55 jours auparavant, elle s'était tenue dans cette pièce, souriante, heureuse, _vivante_.

Que venait-il faire ici ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit cahier de recettes de cuisine dans lequel elle notait ce qu'aimait son frère, et ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Il avait beau lui répéter que les Vulcains n'avaient pas de préférence, elle devinait toujours juste, et inventait sans cesse de nouveaux mélanges pour lui plaire.

 _C'est la magie des gâteaux. Tu mets des tas d'ingrédients qui ne sont pas bons à manger tous seuls, mais quand ils se retrouvent ensemble, ça devient délicieux._

Il aurait tant voulu débrancher son cerveau, cesser de penser, cesser de se souvenir.

Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne pleurerait pas à la vue du petit vaisseau qu'il lui avait fabriqué pour ses sept ans à elle. Il ne pleurerait pas devant le Golden Gate qu'il avait dessiné au fond de l'aquarium – la vue qu'ils auraient dû avoir depuis l'Académie de Starfleet. Il seraient partis ensemble. Ils auraient étudié ensemble. Ils auraient demandé à servir sur le même vaisseau.

 _Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais t'apprendre, Spock. Tu sais déjà tout._

Il ne savait pas, en tout cas, comment supporter la douleur de la perte, le désespoir qui le brûlait, corps et esprit confondus. Il avait besoin d'elle pour l'aider à comprendre quels sentiments humains le déchiraient en ce moment même. Besoin d'elle pour le guider sur la voie, ce chemin « le moins fréquenté » qu'elle lui avait désigné alors qu'il perdait pied, incapable de faire la part des choses entre sa moitié humaine et sa moitié vulcaine. Elle était son balancier, et voilà que soudainement il se retrouvait seul sur le fil du rasoir, lacéré, écartelé, déjà à terre avant même d'avoir pu vaguement essayer de conserver un semblant d'équilibre.

Elle lui avait _tout_ appris, tout ce qui n'était pas vulcain et dont il avait si désespérément besoin, malgré ses dénégations, son acharnement à nier sa moitié humaine. Elle était venue, elle l'avait pris par la main, et elle lui avait montré ce qu'il refusait obstinément de voir. Pour cela, elle était allègrement passée par-dessus une demi-douzaine de lois, avait volontairement transgressé les règles de son peuple. Pour lui.

 _Depuis quand est-ce que je me préoccupe du règlement ?_

Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il redevenait aveugle. Parce qu'elle avait été sa lumière pendant tant d'années, il avait pris l'habitude de se fier à sa présence rassurante, à la clarté et à la chaleur qu'elle répandait sur sa vie.

Lucy la bien-nommée. _Lux, lucis_ , la lumière.

Son poing partit malgré lui et transperça la paroi vitrée de l'aquarium. L'eau se mit aussitôt à couler sur ses pieds, se répandant dans la chambre, noyant au passage les petits objets qu'elle laissait toujours traîner à terre. Si elle était morte, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'Aragorn et Arwen lui survivent.

Et lui, pourquoi vivait-il encore ?

Son corps avait été éparpillé en mille morceaux. Il ne restait rien d'elle. Son esprit s'en était allé. Les humains n'avaient pas de _katra_ , pas d'âme immortelle – ou du moins était-il impossible de la retrouver après leur mort.

 _Longue vie et bonheur_ , avait-elle coutume de dire en faisant le salut vulcain. Un beau programme. Qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à réaliser sans elle.

Il était seul. Seul dans les ténèbres. Quelqu'un avait brusquement éteint la lumière, et il savait qu'elle ne se rallumerait jamais.

Mais il ne pleurerait pas.

Ses boucliers mentaux s'étaient effondrés lorsque le lien qui les unissait avait été rompu. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait survécu au choc. S'il y réfléchissait bien, c'était un peu injuste. Il aurait pu se laisser aller, partir avec elle...

\- Spock.

La voix de sa mère le figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter par la fenêtre restée ouverte le vaisseau miniature, parfaitement fonctionnel, qui semblait le narguer. Sa main retomba, inerte, à son côté. Le vaisseau heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Son cœur battait si violemment qu'il se demanda comment il était encore en vie.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Amanda aller à l'aquarium, prendre les deux poulpes qui devaient commencer à se sentir mal dans un environnement si peu aquatique. Elle ressortit. Probablement allait-elle les mettre dans la baignoire, en attendant mieux. Cela lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas déchiré le dessin, dans sa propre chambre. Le dernier vestige, le dernier lien, celui qui lui sciait le cœur en ce moment même. Plus il se débattait, plus le lien mordait dans sa chair, et plus il avait mal.

Il se retourna, avec l'idée fixe d'aller réduire en morceaux la feuille de papier par laquelle tout avait commencé, mais lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il se trouva nez à nez avec sa mère. Il tressaillit malgré lui, et un nouveau sanglot resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

Sans dire un mot, elle l'attira à lui, et il se laissa faire, s'accrochant convulsivement à elle, buvant, respirant les mots de réconfort qu'elle lui prodiguait. Il sentait les larmes d'Amanda couler le long de ses joues, mouiller son épaule, tandis que sa main caressait doucement sa nuque.

A aucun moment il ne pleura.


End file.
